poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Danny's Adventures Series
Join Danny, Sawyer, Pudge, Wooly the Mammoth, Tillie Hippo, Frances Albacore, Cranston Goat, T.W. Turtle, Timothy Q. Mouse, the crows, the Berestain Bears, Beriloz, Toulouse, Marie and Team Lightyear as they travel outside Hollywood and Mammoth Studios, meeting new and old friends, fighting bitter enemies, and saving the world at the same time. It it unknown who will join the gang in the near future. All of the "Danny's Adventures" movies will be released soon on either YouTube or ZippCast or Google Drive, so there might be stories about them until they are released on either YouTube or Vimeo or Google Drive. 'List of "Danny's Adventures" films:' ''List of Episodes: Season 1: *Danny's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty'' *''Danny's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians'' *''Danny's Adventures of an American Tail '' *''Danny and Fievel Go West '' *''Danny's Adventures of Dumbo'' *''Danny Meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame'' *''Danny's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast'' *''Danny Meets the Great Mouse Detective'' *''Danny's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas'' ''Season 2: *Danny Gets Tangled with Rapunzel'' *''Danny Gets Tangled Ever After with Rapunzel'' *''Danny and the Emperor's New Groove'' *''Danny and Kronk's New Groove'' *''Danny and the Aristocats'' ''Season 3: *Danny Meets Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins'' *''Danny's Adventures with Mickey and the Beanstalk'' *''Danny's Adventures of Mickey's Christmas Carol'' *''Danny Meets Lady and the Tramp'' ''Season 4: *Danny Meets Cinderella'' * [http://poohadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Danny%27s_Frozen_Adventure Danny's Frozen Adventure] * Danny's Frozen Fever Adventure * Danny and Patch's London Adventure * Danny's Meets the Three Caballeros * Danny and Charlotte's Web * Danny Meets the Prince and the Pauper *''Danny Meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame 2'' *''Danny Meets Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: The Three Musketeers'' * Danny Meets Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure *''Danny's Adventures of Tom and Jerry: The Movie'' *''Danny Joins The Rescuers'' *''Danny's Adventures of Prep and Landing '' *''Danny's Adventures of Home on the Range'' *''Danny Meets the Incredibles'' *''Danny and the Secret of NIMH'' *''Danny and the Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue'' *''Danny's Adventures when All Dogs Go to Heaven'' *''Danny's Adventures of Rock-a-Doodle'' *''Danny's Adventures of DuckTales: The Movie - Treasure of the Lost Lamp'' *''Danny Meets Lilo & Stitch'' *''Danny's Adventures of Monsters University'' *''Danny's Adventures of Monsters, Inc.'' *''Danny Meets Pocahontas'' *''Danny Meets Balto'' *''Danny Meets Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch '' *''Danny Meets the Brave Little Toaster'' *''Danny's Adventures of a Goofy Movie'' *''Danny's Adventures of Stitch!: The Movie '' *''Danny's Adventures when All Dogs Go to Heaven 2'' *''Danny and the Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue'' *''Danny and the Brave Little Toaster Go to Mars'' *''Danny Meets Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World '' *''Danny Meets Leroy & Stitch '' *''Danny Goes to Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' *''Danny and the Chipmunk Adventure'' *''Danny Goes to Atlantis: Milo's Return '' *''Danny and the Phantom Tollbooth'' *''Danny, the Pound Puppies, and the Legend of Big Paw'' *''Danny's Adventures of an Extremely Goofy Movie'' *''Danny Goes to the Road to El Dorado'' *''Danny Joins The Rescuers Down Under'' *''Danny Meets Hercules'' *''Danny Meets Anastasia'' *''Danny and the Sword in the Stone'' *''Danny Meets Mulan'' *''Danny Meets Mulan II'' *''Danny Meets Cinderella II: Dreams Come True'' *''Danny Meets Cinderella III: A Twist in Time'' *''Danny Goes to FernGully: The Last Rainforest'' *''Danny and the Nightmare Before Christmas'' * ''Danny's Adventures of Finding Nemo'' * ''Danny's Adventures of Finding Dory'' *''Danny's Adventures with James and the Giant Peach'' *''Danny's Adventures of Cars'' *''Danny's Adventures of Cars 2'' *''Danny's Adventures of Planes'' *''Danny's Adventures of Planes: Fire and Rescue'' *''Danny Meets Turbo'' *''Danny's Adventures of Shrek'' *''Danny's Adventures of Shrek 2 '' *''Danny's Adventures of Shrek the Third '' *''Danny's Adventures of Shrek Forever After'' *''Danny Goes to Treasure Planet'' *''Danny Meets the Wizard of Oz'' *''Danny's Adventures of How To Train Your Dragon'' *''Danny's Adventures of How To Train Your Dragon 2'' *''Danny's Adventures of Big Hero 6'' * ''Danny's Adventures of Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs'' * ''Danny's Adventures of Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2'' * Danny Meets a Troll in Central Park * Danny and Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin * Danny Meets The BFG * Danny's Adventures of The Tigger Movie * Danny and Belle's Magical World 'Currently Deleted from YouTube:' *''Danny's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty'' *''Danny's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians'' *''Danny's Adventures of Dumbo'' *''Danny Meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame'' *''Danny's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast'' *''Danny Meets the Great Mouse Detective'' *''Danny's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas'' *''Danny Gets Tangled with Rapunzel'' *''Danny and the Emperor's New Groove'' *''Danny and Kronk's New Groove'' *''Danny and the Aristocats'' Currently Deleted from Vimeo: *''Danny's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty'' *''Danny's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians'' *''Danny's Adventures of Dumbo'' *''Danny Meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame'' *''Danny's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast'' *''Danny Meets the Great Mouse Detective'' *''Danny's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas'' *''Danny Gets Tangled with Rapunzel'' *''Danny Gets Tangled Ever After with Rapunzel'' *''Danny and the Emperor's New Groove'' *''Danny and Kronk's New Groove'' *''Danny and the Aristocats'' *''Danny Meets Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins'' *''Danny's Adventures with Mickey and the Beanstalk'' *''Danny's Adventures of Mickey's Christmas Carol'' *''Danny Meets Lady and the Tramp'' 'Currently Deleted from ZippCast:' *''Danny's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty'' *''Danny's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians'' *''Danny's Adventures of Dumbo'' *''Danny Meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame'' *''Danny's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast'' *''Danny Meets the Great Mouse Detective'' *''Danny Gets Tangled with Rapunzel'' *''Danny Gets Tangled Ever After with Rapunzel'' *''Danny and the Emperor's New Groove'' *''Danny and Kronk's New Groove'' *''Danny Meets Lady and the Tramp'' Currently Available on Google Drive: *''Danny's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty'' *''Danny's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians'' *''Danny's Adventures of Dumbo'' *''Danny Meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame'' *''Danny's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast'' *''Danny Meets the Great Mouse Detective'' *''Danny's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas'' *''Danny Gets Tangled with Rapunzel'' *''Danny Gets Tangled Ever After with Rapunzel'' *''Danny and the Emperor's New Groove'' *''Danny and Kronk's New Groove'' *''Danny and the Aristocats'' *''Danny Meets Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins'' *''Danny's Adventures with Mickey and the Beanstalk'' *''Danny's Adventures of Mickey's Christmas Carol'' *''Danny Meets Lady and the Tramp'' *''Danny Meets Cinderella'' 'Danny's Adventures Team:' *Danny *Sawyer *Pudge *Wooly the Mammoth *Tillie Hippo *Frances Albacore *Cranston Goat *T.W. Turtle *Timothy Q. Mouse *Jim Crow and his Brothers *The Berestain Bears: Papa Q. Bear, Mama Bear, Brother Bear and Sister Bear *Berlioz, Toulouse, and Marie *Team Lightyear 'Future Members:' *Bernard and Bianca *Jake *Zack and Ivy 'The Rough Gang:' *Darla Dimple *Percival C. McLeach *Raffish Ralph *Weasel McGreed *Warp Darkmatter 'Voice Cast:' *Scott Bakula as Danny *Jasmine Guy as Sawyer *Alexander Gould and Jacob Bertrand as Pudge *John Rhys-Davies as Wooly the Mammoth *Tress MacNeille as Tillie Hippo/Darla Dimple *Susanne Blakeslee as Frances Albacore *Hal Holbrook and Jeff Bennett as Cranston Goat *Tim Conway and Rob Paulsen as T.W. Turtle *Corey Burton as Timothy Q. Mouse and Bernard * Jodi Benson as Bianca *Jeff Bennett as Jake *Tony Butala/Bobby Ellis/Kevin Michael Richardson/Jeffrey Silver as Jim Crow/Preacher Crow/Fat Crow *Jim Cummings/Johnny McGovern as Glasses Crow/Straw Hat Crow/Percival McLeach *Benedict Campbell and Jim Cummings as Papa Q. Bear *Camilla Scott and Jane Lynch as Mama Bear *Michael Cera and Jacob Hopkins as Brother Bear *Tajja Isen and Teresa Gallagher as Sister Bear *Tara Strong as Marie *Jonah Bobo as Toulouse *Shane Baumel as Berlioz *Tim Allen and Patrick Warbuton as Buzz Lightyear *Nicole Sullivan as Mira Nova *Stephen Furst as Booster Munchapper *Larry Miller as XR *Jennifer Hale as Ivy *Scott Menville as Zack *Mark Dindal as Max *Frank Welker as Raffish Ralph/Weasel McGreed/Joanna *Diedrich Bader as Warp Darkmatter 'Audio Used From:' *'101 Dalmatians (1961; Animated)' *'Aladdin 1 & 2: The Return of Jafar' *'Alice in Wonderland (1951)' *'The Aristocats' *'Bambi' *'Beauty and the Beast 1 & 2: The Enchanted Christmas' *'The Emperor's New Groove 1 & 2: Kronk's New Groove' *'The Fox and the Hound' *'Fun and Fancy Free' *'The Great Mouse Detective' *'Hercules' *'How the Grinch Stole Christmas (1966)' *'The Jungle Book' *'Lady and the Tramp' *'The Lion King 1, 2 & 3' *'The Little Mermaid 1 & 2: Return to the Sea' *'Madagascar' *'The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh' *'Mickey's Christmas Carol' *'Peter Pan' *'Pinocchio' *'Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw' *'The Rescuers' *'The Rescuers Down Under' *'Robin Hood' *'Shark Tale' *'Sleeping Beauty' *'The Sword in the Stone' *'Tangled' *'Tarzan' *'Thumbelina' *'Toy Story 1, 2 & 3' *'We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story' *'Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego Episode 15: Hot Ice' *'Who Framed Roger Rabbit' 'Clips Used From Films/Shows:' *'Cats Don't Dance' *'Dumbo' *'The Berenstain Bears (1985 TV Show)' #'The Messy Room' #'The Terrible Termite' #'Too Much Birthday' #'Learn About Strangers' #'Forget Their Manners' #'The Wicked Weasel Spell' #'The Truth' #'Save the Bees' #'The Bigpaw Problem' #'Get Stage Fright' #'Go Bonkers Over Honkers' #'Trouble with Friends' #'The Ice Monster' #'Life with Papa' *'The Aristocats' *'Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins' *'Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (TV Show)' #'The Torque Armada' #'Gravitina' #'Inside Job' #'The Planet Destroyer' #'Lost in Time' #'The Taking of PC-7' #'Shiv Katall' #'Rookie of the Year' #'Stress Test' #'Root of Evil' #'Super Nova' #'The Crawling Flesh' #'The Slayer' #'Devolutionaries' #'Haunted Moon' #'The Starthought' #'Good Ol' Buzz' #'Large Target' #'War and Peace and War' #'Holiday Time Special' #'42' *'The Rescuers Down Under' *'Mickey and the Beanstalk' *'The Pebble and the Penguin' *'Beauty and the Beast' *'How the Grinch Stole Christmas (1966)' Category:Pooh's Adventures Wiki Category:CoolZDane Category:Spin-off films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Musical Films Category:Travel Films Category:Comedy-drama films